Electronic methods that support business transactions, especially the payment of goods, are already being used worldwide. Such electronic methods permit, for example, cashless payments in a store using a payment card such as an EC debit card or a credit card. In order for such a payment by EC debit card or credit card to be possible, the store in question has to have an electronic card reader with which the payment card can be swiped and which is connected via a data line to a payment system, for example, of the company that issued the card, so that the payment can be transacted from the store. In order for such cashless payments to be possible, the stores in question have to make the requisite technical infrastructure available, that is to say, a data line that connects at least to the card company, and one or more appropriate card readers. In particular, small stores such as newsstands or else remotely located stores or mobile businesses are often not capable of providing the necessary technical infrastructure for such an electronic method. However, even if these businesses were to have the technical infrastructure, they would have to incur additional costs for this, which can be quite difficult, particularly for small businesses or for businesses with a low sales volume. Therefore, a system or method would be desirable that, with a minimal technical infrastructure, can support business transactions specifically for small or mobile businesses. It would also be desirable if, in addition, this system or method were inexpensive to operate.